Winter Wonderland
by Sylvia
Summary: Challenge in Progress. It is time for Buffy and Spike to reveal their relationship to the Scoobies. Strange weather patterns and a Xmas party. B/S, W/T
1. The Challenge

Disclaimers: I think that it is obvious that I do not own anything that has to do with Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. All characters belong solely to our Lord, Joss Whedon and UPN.  
  
Rating: R for language.  
  
Spoilers: None. I am in my own Buffy universe. It doesn't have much to do with what is going on right now.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so please review. Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Challenge:  
  
1. Buffy, the Vampire Slayer  
  
2. Christmas Story  
  
3. Buffy/Spike  
  
4. Anya must say something rude.  
  
5. Christmas party, at which Giles is present  
  
6. Someone must say, "Wow, you look nice tonight. Either that or someone spiked the eggnog."  
  
7. Willow/Tara  
  
8. Someone must mention something that happened in OMWF.  
  
9. Demons  
  
10. Giles and Xander must interact.  
  
11. Dracula must be mentioned.  
  
12. Dawn's not there!  
  
Thanks to Xixie for the challenge and the great ideas! 


	2. Hot and Bothered

Hot and Bothered  
  
Buffy woke up covered in sweat. The digital alarm clock on her night stand read 2:04 am. "What the hell?" she thought. "It is Christmas Eve. I know this is Sunnydale, but man, this is stifling!" Stripping off her comforter and sheets, the Slayer made her way out of bed, fully aware that her tank top was sticking unmercifully to her breasts. Not counting on anyone else being awake, she padded downstairs to check the thermostat. It read 89 degrees. "Damn! Just yesterday it was 65 degrees outside. What is going on?"  
  
Opening the front door, Buffy stepped outside and onto the porch. No breeze. No clouds. No one. Walking out a little further, she looked up at the stars. Each one shown brightly and clearly. Star light, star bright. A cigarette butt, still smoking, landed on the porch beside her bare feet.  
  
"I got you an ash tray. It is on the table by the back door. Don't butt up my yard," she said annoyed, but without looking behind her. She felt him close to her back.  
  
"Speaking of asses, luv," he retorted, "Are you usually out of the house without yours covered?"  
  
Spinning around with slayer speed, Buffy realized that she was on her front porch in only a thong and tank – still sweating. Spike stood perfectly still with his head slightly cocked to one side, a smirk revealing his satisfaction.  
  
He was the first to speak, as the crimson on Buffy's cheeks had rendered her speechless. "Now's not the time to be modest, luv."  
  
"All the same, I guess I should go back in," she replied, walking through the front door. "Are you coming?" Never passing up an invite, the vamp followed her inside.  
  
"It is so freakin' hot! Do you know what is going on with the weather?" Buffy panted.  
  
"Sure don't, luv. But even I'm beginning to get hot. And its not just because of you."  
  
"I'm going to put on some shorts and pull my hair back. I'll meet you in the kitchen. I'm pretty sure there are some icy pops in the freezer."  
  
As Buffy went upstairs, Spike headed for the fridge. "Damn, I picked a good night to visit. And its Christmas. All she needs is a big bow," he thought, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy reached her bedroom to realize she was covered in a new sweat. "Great," she thought. "Like I am going to cool off any while he is here. Okay – breath mints. Here they are." She put on a pair of old boxers and bounced back downstairs, anxious to see what Spike had in store for her tonight. She found her lover with his head stuck in the freezer.  
  
"Hey, save some of that cold for me!"  
  
"I though I was cold enough for you," he replied.  
  
"Sorry. Not tonight you aren't. Did you find the icy pops?"  
  
"Yeah. They were in the back. And I found an old bag of blood, too. Probably freezer burnt, though," he explained, holding up the frosted packet. "What a waste."  
  
"Hand me a blue one?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Blue? Yuck. Why do you pick the bloody nastiest flavor?"  
  
"And I suppose you prefer the red ones?"  
  
"Actually grape is my favorite. Not like I have had too many of them. They would have been pretty hard to keep frozen back in my day."  
  
"You think you are funny, do you?" Buffy joked. "Hey – what were you doing here, anyways? I thought we agreed you would come over tonight for the party."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I was just walking by. I do that at least once a night after I know you've gone to sleep. Just to make sure."  
  
"How sweet of you. But I know its really because you are waiting for the off chance I'll be outside half-naked."  
  
"Like I couldn't see you half-naked, or any other kind of naked, at any time," Spike replied, moving closer to Buffy, who was leaned up against the refrigerator door. She was slowly sucking on her icy pop, looking so damn sexy, even though her lips were starting to turn an eerie blue color. A dead color.  
  
Buffy caught that look in his eye as he made his way closer to her. That sparkle. Almost alive. No. Very much alive. Her pulse began to quicken, and she felt her blood pumping in places all over her body.  
  
Spike, now standing practically nose to nose with her, sensed a change in her body, but was able to control himself and simply suck on his grape pop. He stared her straight in the eye, and she didn't back away. She stared right back. But she couldn't hide her excitement – not from him.  
  
And so they stood there in silence until each had licked up every drop of their now melted pops. With no excuse to keep them apart any longer, Buffy made the first move. Pulling in a large breath, she reached her hand out for Spike's belt buckle. Just as her fingers made contact, however, Spike grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into him. Their lips locked at once, and they quickly worked to devour one another. Clothes flew across the kitchen and soft moans were all that could be heard throughout the Summers' house.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Um, Buffy. Hey Buffy. Please wake up."  
  
Buffy slowly blinked her eyes, trying to focus in on the image she thought was talking to her. She recognized a pair of fluffy slippers and then knees and then a red silk robe and then long brown hair. Tara. What!?  
  
"Oh my God," Buffy whispered.  
  
"Buffy, I am not looking . . . You know, if you want to, um, get dressed or something," Tara stammered.  
  
So Buffy was sprawled out on the kitchen floor. Naked. Spike. No Spike. No Spike!? "Why the hell didn't he wake me up? I am going to kill him," she growled under her breath.  
  
"Tara, I am really sorry about this. I owe you an explanation."  
  
"Buffy, um, this is your house. If you want to, um, sleep naked in your kitchen I guess you can," the confused witch replied.  
  
As Buffy began to gather her clothes, she said, "No, Tara. Spike was here a few hours ago. I woke up because of the heat and he was outside and we ate icy pops and then we, well, and I guess I fell asleep and the bastard left and now I am going to dust him. I am really embarrassed. And I am dressed now." As the words poured out, she grew more flushed and more furious.  
  
"I think we should act like this never happened," suggested Tara.  
  
"Well, I certainly won't tell anyone if you don't," agreed Buffy.  
  
"Deal," they both said in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy left Tara to breakfast and went upstairs to take a long cold shower. The hear was relentless! She met Willow in the hallway, coming out of her room in a cute two-piece bathing suit.  
  
"Morning Buffy!" she chirped. "Pretty odd weather, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey Will, do you know what is going on? You haven't been — "  
  
"No! Buffy, I swear it s not me," the red-headed witch whined.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Will. Its just that this is all so strange. Yesterday it was all cool and today its Christmas Eve and you're in a bathing suit."  
  
"I really don't know. Its not all bad, though. Me and Tara woke up all hot and bothered last night around 3am and, well, never mind."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," Buffy said, smirking.  
  
"Huh?" questioned Willow.  
  
"Nothing. I mean I woke up all sweaty last night, too. But seriously, we should talk to Giles tonight at the party. It could be some beastie. I am going to get in the shower."  
  
"Okay. Wait! I forgot. Tara and I were thinking of heading down to the beach later. You know, singing Christmas carols while making sand castles. Hence the bikini."  
  
"I think I will pass. I have to clean up the house a little and start cooking. But thanks," replied Buffy.  
  
"Okey-dokey – see you for breakfast then."  
  
Willow skipped downstairs, obviously glowing from her "hot" night, as Buffy turned on the cold water tap. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror as she took off her clothes. She saw her hair all knotted and stuck to the back of her neck. She saw the scars covering her body. One on her left shoulder. Two across her abdomen. Several on her right shin. And very small, yet distinct puncture marks under her right ear lobe.  
  
"Don't," she thought. "That's all in the past. I am in the now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Buffy supposed she had taken a little too long getting showered and dressed. She found a note from Willow and Tara on the kitchen counter.  
  
Buf –  
  
We wanted to get on down to the beach.  
  
Your breakfast is in the microwave –  
  
pancakes! They are yummy! Have a great day!  
  
We will be home around 3pm to help you get  
  
ready for tonight.  
  
Merry X-Mas Eve!  
  
Will & Tara  
  
Looking at the oven clock, Buffy saw that it was already 11am. "Perfect," she thought. "He will still be sleeping soundly." She grabbed a stake and headed out the back door.  
  
  
  
TBC – Review if you want more! 


	3. Mix the Eggnog

Mix the Eggnog  
  
The cemetery was always more scary in the daytime. It didn't make much sense, but the Slayer always felt better in the darkness. It was her element as much as it was the vamps she hunted. And killed.  
  
She now stood right in front of Spike's crypt. Slowly entering, she tried to make as little noise as possible. She didn't want him waking and putting up a fight.  
  
Carefully, Buffy climbed down into the lower level where she saw him. He was tangled in a white sheet, his head under a pillow. Beside his bed, as single candle burned, dripping vanilla scented wax onto the little table. That smell nearly covered that of stale cigarettes and whiskey. She grasped her stake in one hand as she tiptoed towards his bed. Using her free hand, she lifted the candle and turned it upside down over Spike's bare back.  
  
"Bloody fucking hell!" Spike awoke with quite a start, jumping up and turning to face Buffy. "What in the hell are you doing?" he roared.  
  
"Calm down," replied Buffy, coolly, exposing the contents of her other hand. "It will all be over soon."  
  
"You burn me and now you want to bloody kill me?"  
  
"Maybe you don't remember how you left me this morning. Tara came down to cook and found me asleep in the kitchen floor."  
  
It seems that Spike's memory returned, because suddenly his defense stance softened and he cocked his head to one side, exposing a sneaky grin. Buffy had dosed off – poor thing, she had been shagged silly – and Spike knew the sun would be coming up in a couple of hours. He couldn't bear to wake her, and he did think it would be pretty funny to have one of the witches find her there.  
  
"It's not funny, Spike!" Buffy cried. "It was fucking embarrassing!"  
  
"Luv, do you want me to show up tonight without my clothes? Would that make it better?"  
  
"You mean like you are right now, or without that huge hard on?"  
  
Spike glanced down his chest to find that he had gotten rather turned on by Buffy's surprise. Looking back at her, he suggested, "Why don't you put that stake down and help me with this?"  
  
She didn't move, so he quickly grabbed her wrist, forcing her to drop her weapon, and pulled her onto the bed with him.  
  
"Stop it! I took a shower before I came over. You'll get me all sweaty and sticky!" she whined while climbing back to her feet.  
  
"Christ! What is your problem?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't want to fool around. Besides, I'm still all pissed off at you."  
  
"Fine," Spike replied, sulking.  
  
"Look, why don't you just go back to sleep and I'll see you tonight," Buffy said, a bit more calm.  
  
"So I can still come to the party, then?"  
  
"Only if you have a big freakin' apology ready for me – and Tara – when you arrive."  
  
"Okay, I'll work on it," he said, acted defeated.  
  
Buffy smiled, knowing that she loved him too much to stay mad. "I mean, it was pretty funny. If it hadn't been me, of course," she thought. She leaned over and kissed her most favorite vampire on the cheek and made her way to the ladder.  
  
"Hey, will you keep an eye out for anything that might be causing this weather? I don't know if I can stand a 90 degree Christmas day," she asked while leaving.  
  
"Sure thing, luv. See you later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Buffy walked back home, she, as usual, thought about Spike. Although all the Scoobies knew that the two of them had been seeing a lot of each other, she hadn't explained it all to Giles, yet. She didn't think it was appropriate to blurt it out on the phone, so she had been saving it all for tonight. It hadn't taken much convincing for him to agree to spend the holidays with them. She knew he missed them, and he knew she missed him. So much. So she and Spike, her lover, would make tonight the unveiling. Show Giles that they had grown closer and show the gang how close that really was. She was undoubtedly nervous, but excited at the same time. She really did love him. As a man. And she saw a future.  
  
"Enough ranting," she said to herself. Realizing she had reached her back door, Buffy dug her hands into her pockets. "Shit. I lost my key," she said, with a sigh. Luckily, she always left the living room window unlocked. Willow's protection spell kept unwelcome guests out, so it was no biggie.  
  
The slayer quickly had the screen off and the window raised, and she threw herself through it, landing gracefully on the couch. "Piece of cake," she thought, smiling.  
  
It seemed that the house had cooled down a bit. The thermostat read 70 degrees inside. Not completely satisfied, Buffy pushed the air down to 55. Maybe it would reach 65 by the time people began arriving. In the mean time, still tired from her lack of sleep last night, Buffy decided to lay down for a while. Stripping off her cut-off jean shorts and halter top as she climbed to her bedroom, she yawned. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. Only a slight snore could be heard filtering through the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about 4:30pm when the witches stumbled through the front door of the Summers' Hotel for the Supernatural.  
  
"I wonder where Buffy is? She is supposed to be cleaning. I bet she's pissed because we've been gone so long," Willow said. "Wow! It feels great in here. So cool!"  
  
"I'll go put our stuff upstairs," replied Tara. "Why don't you fix us some drinks."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Each went their own way – Willow to the kitchen and Tara to their bedroom. Passing by Buffy's room, she noticed the door was not closed all of the way. Peeking in, she saw Buffy snoozing. "I guess I ought to wake her up," Tara thought, stepping in.  
  
"Buffy," she said softly. The slayer stretched out a little, but didn't open her eyes. Tara couldn't help but notice how beautiful and peaceful she looked sleeping there. And admire the cute matching cami set she wore. She certainly deserved some time to herself. Buffy had had one thing after another bombard her lately. At least Spike had been around to help her out. He really cared for her, and she could tell Buffy was definitely smitten with him. Tara's mind then pictured Buffy as she was this morning – in the kitchen. She always knew the slayer was hot, but her naked body had nearly gotten her aroused. No wonder Willow was so protective of her best friend. Who could blame her?  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang, and Tara shook Buffy's shoulder awake.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked, as she sat up startled.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that we just got home. Its 4:30 and someone is at the door. I just wanted to wake you," Tara stammered. Her face was slightly flushed out of embarrassment. She shouldn't be thinking of Buffy in that way.  
  
"Guys! Giles is here!" Willow screamed from downstairs.  
  
Tara hurried off to her room, and Buffy hit the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I guess I got here a little soon. I lucked up and got an earlier flight, so I took it," Giles explained to Willow.  
  
"Okey dokey. Tara and I just got back from the beach. I think Buffy is upstairs."  
  
"Um, well then. Where can I put my things? And you are in a bikini. What is wrong with the weather? I know I just flew in from London, but this is rather strange, isn't it?"  
  
"How very perceptive you are today, Giles. That jet lag isn't going to catch you off guard," the witch laughed. "I believe you are shacking in the spare room upstairs. You know the way. And the weather. Um, yeah. We ought to talk about that one. But let's wait for the whole gang. It'll be like old times. Sort of." Willow got a wicked spark in her eye and added, "You don't like the bikini, Giles?"  
  
Fumbling for the most couth response, Giles turned red and nodded slightly. Laughing, Willow winked at him just as Tara came downstairs to greet Giles. They hugged each other hello.  
  
"Willow tells me the two of you have just come from the beach. Did you have a nice time?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yes we did. But we need to get cleaned up," Tara answered. "Please excuse us Giles. Buffy is on her way down. Make yourself at home."  
  
"Of course," Giles replied.  
  
The witches turned to go upstairs as Giles headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. He began opening cabinet doors, at first looking for a glass, but then out of curiosity. He then moved to the fridge. "I guess they are doing okay. Everything seems to be in order. Food, beverages. Mostly clean," he whispered to himself. He crossed the room and opened the pantry door. "Too much pasta. Trying to cut corners, I gather."  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
Jumping slightly, Giles bumped his head on the third shelf. "Oh!" he cried.  
  
"Serves you right. Snoop," Buffy laughed.  
  
"Buffy. I am sorry. I was just . . . being a snoop. But a snoop with good intentions."  
  
"I know, Giles. Its okay," she answered, moving to hug him. "How are you?"  
  
Meeting her embrace he said, "Good. And you?"  
  
"Decent. Was your flight okay?"  
  
"Fairly well. But, I see we have some things to discuss," he said somberly, taking off his glasses for a thorough cleaning.  
  
Buffy, not quite prepared, but anxious to discuss her new relationship with Spike, assumed Willow had let something slip. She figured it was going to come up sooner or later. Giles had chosen sooner.  
  
"Yeah," she started, "I guess we should discuss this."  
  
"Yes. We should. Such a strange time for this to be happening."  
  
"I guess it is strange, but not really. Willow said she saw it coming."  
  
"She did? Did she warn everyone?"  
  
"This really doesn't warrant a warning, Giles."  
  
"But of course it does. With this energy crisis, it could affect millions!"  
  
"What the hell do me and Spike have to do with the California energy crisis?" Buffy shouted in frustration.  
  
"You and Spike? What do you two have to do with this sudden heat wave?"  
  
"Oh! You were talking about the weather? Yeah, that is a bit of a problem. I thought –"  
  
"You thought what? You and Spike? You mean . . . ? Oh, dear."  
  
"Giles, before you get all crazy, let me explain. We've just been spending so much time together. Patrolling and stuff. He has really changed. He hasn't tried to hurt me or anyone else in years, and –"  
  
"Buffy. Stop. I want you to know that –"  
  
"I love him," she interrupted.  
  
"I understand," he finished.  
  
Buffy and Giles stood still, staring at one another for at least a full minute. A smile finally erupted onto his face as Buffy embraced him again.  
  
"Oh Giles! I am so glad you're okay with this. I was so worried you wouldn't approve!"  
  
"Well, I am not sure I would say 'approve.' I said I understood. The point is, though, I trust you. You are an adult now. And I guess I kind of trust Spike."  
  
"He will be so happy to hear you say that!"  
  
"I have to tell him this?" Giles said, unsure.  
  
"Well, of course. He has been just as worried about your reaction as I have. He hasn't actually said so, but I can tell. He will be here at sundown. Which should be in about an hour or so."  
  
"Terrific," Giles muttered in a very British way.  
  
"Hey! We've got to get busy. Cleaning and cooking. Help me Giles!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a fatherly manner, Giles directed Buffy's cleaning chores and prepared most of the food. Together they made quite a team. Giles imagined this would be what it was like to have a daughter. Teamwork. Having fun in the most menial task. Together, the two of them had things almost finished by the time Tara and Willow emerged from the second floor.  
  
"Wow, guys! It looks great in here," Tara complimented.  
  
"And smells yummy!" Willow chimed in. "I have worked up quite an appetite today," winking at her lover.  
  
"What can we do to help?" You two need to get cleaned up. We'll finish," Tara covered.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy replied. "Just a few things. Take the ham out when the timer dings, frost the cake, find the paper plates, make sure we have ice, turn on the Christmas lights, and light some candles. That all Giles?"  
  
"Eggnog. Mix the eggnog. And please leave out the alcohol."  
  
"Sure thing," Tara said, rolling her eyes at Willow.  
  
"Great. We'll go get ready!" Buffy beamed. She grabbed Giles's bags and climbed the stairs. "Thank you," Giles said graciously, to no one in particular, as he followed her up.  
  
  
  
"We don't have time to do all of this stuff," Willow whined.  
  
"And it's Christmas. I'll take care of it. Just this once." With a quickly mumbled incantation, Buffy's list of chores was complete – and then some. Tara smiled at her accomplishment.  
  
"Wow, baby. Thanks. It all looks great!" Willow said, then kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. Tara leaned in and replied, "Just a kiss on the cheek?"  
  
"Just wait till later tonight!" Will responded eagerly. 


End file.
